


how to be a heartbreaker

by lovewords



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewords/pseuds/lovewords
Summary: jaemin has everything controled, until he doesn't





	how to be a heartbreaker

jeno kisses him hard and desperate and jaemin thinks it's funny how they ended up here, but then a second later he can’t think because there’s jeno's hand pulling his hair tight, too tight, tangling as jeno pushes him against the wall. jaemin can feel himself go loose and pliant as jeno licks into his mouth, the hand on the small of his back sliding down to cup his ass, his thigh pressing painfully against his crotch and _fuck_ , he can already feel himself getting hard in his pants.

 _don't worry, it's just sex, no feelings_ jeno told him, and he really wanted it to be like that, at least at first.

jaemin tilts his head lightly, sucking into jeno's mouth and he seems to like it, jaemin knows when he hears a breathy moan as a response of his actions.

jaemin's number one rule was _to have fun_. so he does. he has fun when he kisses jeno's neck hard and leaves red marks all over it, he has fun palming jeno and feeling his hardness over his pants, he has fun sucking jeno's dick painfully slow, causing the boy to almost beg to be touched. he has fun because he knows when they're done, they won't talk about it and will act as if it never happened, until it happens again.

and again, and again, and again.

not that jaemin is complaining, though.

"i love your smell." jeno whispers as he buries his head on the crook of jaemin's neck. and jaemin hates it that jeno always makes sex feel so... intimate. _because it should be,_ jaemin hears mark's annoying ass voice on his head, reminding him how mindblowing sex with donghyuck is, how good can it be when you do it with someone you have feelings for.

but then there's number two, _don't get attached,_ and jaemin tries. he tries hard, but jeno wanting to watch movies with him, telling him how shitty his day was, making food for him before he leaves his apartment after having sex when he knows jaemin is fast asleep and just being the way jeno is makes it... well, difficult.

"how do you want it?" jaemin tries to ignore every little thing that can make him catch feelings for jeno, and he replaces it with lewd things instead, just pure animal instinct. he sucks and licks and bites at jeno's nipples and feels the older (just by 4 months, jaemin likes to remind him) moan loudly.

"just fuck me, jaemin." jeno cries out, bucking roughly against jaemin. "d-do whatever you want, i'm all yours."

and oh, does jaemin oblige. he fingers jeno until he is a moaning mess, and jaemin wonders where was the fierceness from before, because now he just looks wrecked, just from jaemin touching him _just right._

jaemin thinks about how he wants to take jeno.

maybe slow, making the other beg to be fucked, teasing jeno until he makes him come _when he lets him;_ or fast and hard,  wrecking him even more than he already is, fucking his ass like a slut and leaving him breathless.

he decides to do both, just for pure fun. sex is always nice with jeno, jaemin thinks. he's soft almost all of the time, but he can get very rough and freaky if you tease him enough.

"is this okay?" jaemin says as he enters jeno and he only gets a _Mmhh_ as a response. it is too much, jaemin entering him as he kisses his neck, as he pulls his hair jeno can just feel himself drowning in overstimulation. 

"i-it's okay." jeno says, breathless already from the feeling of having jaemin inside him, opening him nice and slow. "you could never hurt me." and jaemin smiles to himself, because it's the truth. even if he won't admit it.

"good." it's the only thing jaemin says before proceeding into fucking jeno merciless, just how he likes it, just how he wants jaemin to fuck him. "you feel so good."

jeno looks down at jaemin, his knees hurt a little from their position, jeno kneeling over jaemin and jaemin having both of his hands buried on jeno's hips, lips brushing against jeno's chest everytime he thrusts into him. 

jaemin _is_ beautiful. his eyes dead closed and his mouth partially open, with bruised lips from their kisses before make jeno's heart skip a bit, he just wishes he is the only one who can see jaemin like this, looking ethereal while having sex and being his only one,  _little does he know he is,_ but then again he always looks ethereal.

he looked beautiful the first time jeno saw him in renjun's birthday party, smiling and making the place light up. 

he looked beautiful when they first kissed, hands shaking and hearts beating faster than ever, lips touching gently and cheeks burning red.

he looks beautiful now, being jeno's one and only.

"coming." is the only thing that escapes jeno's mouth when he feels the tip of jaemin's dick against his sweet spot, he feels some kind of heat going through all of his body, his legs shaking as he feels orgasm hitting him like a wave. 

"go ahead, jen." he hears jaemin's voice echoing all over his mind before he lets himself go, jaemin coming not long after him, and both of them collapsing on jaemin's bed, breath heavy, legs feeling numb and lips desperate to be kissed again, so they do. they kiss until their lips feel like they're going to fall out, jeno being the one to break the kiss.

"shouldn't you take a shower?" he says while caressing jaemin's arm.

"wanna join?" jaemin smirks. jeno knows he will get fucked again if he does. "come on, jen. you're not _that_ irresistible. we can take a shower without having sex." 

jaemin places open mouthed kisses on jeno's jawline as they enter the bathroom, making out a little longer. 

the drops fall on their faces and jaemin has to admit feeling the hot water against his tired muscles is the second best feeling ever (the first is being inside jeno).

so they kiss for ages while cleaning each other, laughing at each other silly post-sex jokes, massaging each other's bodies and then jaemin feels it,  _fuck, so this is what real sex with real feelings feels like._

fucking mark lee, you're a fucking genius.

and the moment jeno pins him against the wall and kisses him eager, jaemin knows the only heart breaking is his.

"you don't have to go, you know." jaemin says as he watches jeno put his clothes on. "you can stay if you want to."

"you let the others stay?" jeno answers, pulling his pants up. 

"what?" jaemin is now very confused. "what others?"

"you know. i mean the other people you fuck." jeno says softly and a little awkward as he comes to settle next to jaemin on the bed. his hair is slightly wet and jaemin just wants to wipe it dry, god forgive him for thinking about that in this situation.

"th-there's not others." jaemin is now playing nervously with the hem of his shirt, trying to avoid jeno's eyes. 

"what?" 

"you're the only one. you're the only one i have sex with." jaemin takes a deep breath. "i haven't been with anyone since we started... you know."

"why?" now jeno is confused.

"didn't feel right." jaemin answers simply. "it wasn't you."

"jaem..." and he knows what comes next. _it's not you' it's me, i like you but as a friend, there's already someone i like_ , jaemin has been told all of these before, he just doesn't think he's prepared to hear them from jeno.

"it's okay." jaemin's chest feels heavy, for some reason. he hears his heartbeat on his ears and _oh, fuck_ he's about to cry. "i know. just sex. it was our deal." 

"no! jaemin. you stupid little shit." it's the only thing jeno says before throwing himself all over jaemin, almost making him fall off the bed and kissing him like crazy. "listen to me, it was never, never ever just sex between us. do you hear me? it's not just sex." jeno looks into jaemin's watery eyes and he feels like crying too.

"you like me?" 

"of course i like you, dumbass! it surprises me you haven't noticed before." they both fall into silence.

"i'm such an idiot. i can't believe i tried not to catch feelings for you when i already had them."

"you _are_ an idiot." and jaemin answers with a kiss. and this feels like the first time he can actually breathe in years, like he's home after a long ass tiring day, like he's right where he's supposed to be.  

"damn, i broke all of my rules on one day." jeno looks at him confused.

"what rules?" he says as jaemin lies on his chest. they cuddle and jeno takes off his shoes, he doesn't have to leave.

"rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run, ru-"

"isn't that a marina and the diamonds song?" jeno says now laughing hard at jaemin's stupidity, which he also finds extremely cute. "i can't believe you take love songs so seriously."

"hey!" jaemin says, offended. "it's a good advice not to catch feelings. mark's advice was to tell you i've been in love with you since the first time we met."

"i like mark's choice better." jeno kisses jaemin's forehead and peppers all of his face with butterfly kisses, because he can, because it's just them now, but it has always been _just them._

"and i like you." and they hug tighter than they've ever before, and jaemin's heart is so happy he can't feel the air leaving his lungs as jeno hugs him even tigher. 

"i know, you just confessed your undying love for me 5 minutes ago." jaemin's cheeks turn red now, and jeno bites one of them and causes the younger (just by 4 months) to laugh and it costs him a punch in the arm.

"i want to be with you." jaemin says, now with a serious look on his face. "i don't wanna lose any more time. no rules, just me, you and a lot of feelings. what do you say, jen?" and jeno's smile says it all, but jaemin still wants to hear it.

"i say yes, only if you stop living your life like we're in a dumb love song." jeno says and bites his bottom lip.

"it's a good song!" 

 


End file.
